Sonic Rainbooms
by The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky
Summary: "Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art. Your smile could light up New York City after dark. Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty With an ugly heart" QUACK! :3
1. Chapter 1

QUACK! Hey guys this is my second one-shot(it might become a full story if you just ask :P).

I made it listening to 'Ugly Heart" by G.R.L .

So on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters grimm except for my OC Lilly,Max,Jason,Jared,Mason and Liam. **

**Claimer: I love 'quacking' so my nickname is Ducky or Quacky.**

* * *

><p>"Are ya ready girls?" Sabrina Grimm asked the girls she was with. Which were: Daphne, Red, Bella (not evil) and Lilly.<p>

"Maybe. I think. Wait… am I?" Red said looking at Daphne with fear in her eyes.

Red was wearing a red dress with red-pink heels. Her hair was tied in two pony-tails. No makeup.

Daphne was wearing a green-blue (sea blue?) dress with pink streaks and a pink belt with a pink star and purple flats. Her hair was waist length with two high pony-tails. No makeup

Bella had a Yellow dress with a dark yellow belt and plain pink heels.

Lilly was wearing a yellow ruffle skirt with a glittery pink ribbon, a yellow crop top with pink ribbons. Fingerless gloves and pink heels. Still no makeup.

Last but not least Sabrina. She was wearing a black shirt and a blue vest on top, a blue and black ruffle skirt. Fingerless blue gloves. Thigh length blue socks and blue heels. Hair in two high pony-tails.

"Of course your ready. Trust me" the ever present fashionista said while fixing her hair to make sure its in place.

"Guys its time. Hands in. " Lilly said jumping up and down. "Quack!"

"3. 2. 1 Sonic Rainbooms!"

Curtains open.

"Hey guys!" the crowd cheers for the girl band. "The Sonic Rainbooms are back with another song. This one is called Ugly heart and its for some very special people here!" Lilly said. "Enjoy!"

***.*.*.***

**Lilly:**

**Maybe I'm just crazy  
>Maybe I'm a fool<br>Maybe I don't know how to love  
>But maybe I do<br>Maybe you know more than me  
>But this much is true<br>This little heart and brain of mine say,  
>We're through with you!<strong>

**Daphne:**

**And I wonder does it blow your mind,  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart  
>To know you're not my sunshine anymore<strong>

**All:**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Red:**

**Maybe you'll get married and she will kiss your feet  
>While I give all my rides away, I won't lose no sleep<br>Maybe on your honeymoon, you'll think of me  
>But if you don't, won't shed a tear, yeah I can guarantee<strong>

**Bella**

**And I wonder does it blow your mind,  
>That I'm leaving you far behind<br>I wonder does it stop your heart  
>To know you're not my sunshine anymore<strong>

**All:**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Sabrina:**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could probably light up New York after dark<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<strong>

**Lilly:**

**With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart**

**Bella:**

**With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart**

**Soooo**

**All:**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

**Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art  
>Your smile could light up New York City after dark,<br>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark,  
>But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty<br>With an ugly heart**

***.*.*.***

"Thanks for coming everybody!"

They walked of stage but Bella remained blowing kisses to her fans. 'Typical Bella' Lilly thought.

When she returned from her adoring fans, there were the very 'special' people waiting for them. Their boyfriends.

Max, Daphne's boyfriend, was the first to speak. "Great song girls." He said sarcastically.

"Aww thanks, I hope you heard the massage." Daphne faked a smile.

Jason (Lilly's Boyfriend) rolled his eyes, "Exactly what are you trying to say here? That you're breaking up with us?"

"Yes." Lilly said with a straight face.

Jared (Bella) "If I may ask, why are you breaking up with us?"

"Didn't you hear the song" Bella started singing. " Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile could light up New York City after dark,  
>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty; With an ugly heart."<p>

"Explain. "Mason (Red). All the boys looked confused.

"Ok, so you're pretty, your face is a work of art but you have an ugly heart. Like really bad. So we can't stand it, that's why we are breaking up with you

"So that's it, you're just breaking up with us that easy?" Liam (Sabrina) asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said popping the 'p'.

"Peace" Bella said

"Quack (bye)" Lilly said. 'Geez would you stop quacking for one minute?' Red thought.

"See ya never" Sabrina made a peace sign.

The Sonic Rainbooms walked away with their head held high and confident smiles. They marked the day when they finally got the courage to break up with their boyfriends scratch that, ex-boyfriends.

Once they got outside they took a deep breath of their surroundings and Daphne said "Hear that girls? That's the sound of freedom given to five girls." She sighed a long happy sigh.

"Now its time for us to enjoy our life without them." Lilly said.

"Yeah. So lets go enjoy life right now!" Bella said excitedly.

"So what do you say girls, hand in?" said Sabrina

"1!"

"2!'

"3!'

"SONIC RAINBOOMS!"

* * *

><p>The link for what they were wearing is on my page. Please go check it out!<p>

So what did you think?

Like it? Review

Hate it?! Review

REVIEW!

~Quack Ducky


	2. Chapter 2

QUACK!

Sorry I haven't been updating I've just been at a camp but here I am!

Sorry it's short though.

Disclaimer: Quacky!

Claimer: Have you ever tasted smooch(fro yo)?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ugly Heart<p>

Title: Chapter 2

"_**The number you have dialled is not**__**-" **_

"UGGG. Why won't you answer my calls!" Lilly sighed.

"Ducky what's wrong? Is Jason not answering your calls?" Bella asked

The girls were in their apartment. Since they had become a girl band they shared an apartment with their manager Jennifer.

"YES!. I've called him five times and he's still not answering…you know what?" a light bulb appeared on top of Lilly's head. Literally. With Lilly anything is possible, anything.

"What?" Sabrina asked

"I'm gonna visit him and talk to him face to face!"she exclaimed. Lilly got off her bed ,went out the door, everyone followed and got into the car and Red drove.

_**An hour later….**_

"Girls stay in the car, I'll be right back." Lilly got out of the car and walked to the back door because she had the keys.

She got in but surprisingly didn't make any noise considering the fact that she can't keep still even when she's sleeping.

She walked through the kitchen and before she could say anything she saw the most terrifying, horrific scene that would make a girl vomit. So she did the best thing she could do: get out of the house and go back home.

_**Outside in the car…..**_

"Hey you guys do you ever wonder how a cupcake with chilli sauce would taste like?" Daphne asked

""OMG for the tenth tim- hey is that lilly? And is she crying? "Sabrina asked.

"Guys lets go home" Lilly said and tried to hold back her tears.

"Let's go home she'll tell us when she's ready" Red said and started comforting Lilly telling her that everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Responses<strong>** to reviews (always wanted to say that!):**

**PUCKABRINALOVER:** It's different but hey i'm all about different! :P

**SilverBladeOfTruth: **No offense taken!

**Samantha(guest): **Don't worry about that im not sure when i will put them up.

**blubir359:** Thanks! And here is the second chappie! Just look up and you will see it! :P

**Auspicious Cloud: **QUACK! :3

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

before I forge: Vote in my poll, it's on my page. I'm closing it in two days!

**Question of the day: What's your fav song?**

**~Ducky :3**


	3. Lilly Part 2

**OMQuack! I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating! Here are my reasons: I was at the movies with my friends because it's the last time I'm ever going to see them and I have been caught up with this other Xover (cross-over)….well on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly P.O.V<strong>

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready to tell me what happened at Jason's?"

I sat up on my bed to face the person who asked me the question. It was Bella.

_"__yeah i guess__…..__I__'__m ready__"_

_She sat on a purple chair that was somewhere in the mess I call my room._

_"So this is what happened…"_

_That time….._

_I quietly walked through the kitchen and saw Jason shirtless. He was with a girl that I couldn't recognise but all I could tell is that she was a red-head. They were on his couch. Jason was on-top of the girl. The blanket that was covering them fell off and they were naked. _

_I walked out of the house, locked the backdoor and tried to hold back my tears. But my body wouldn't co-operate and it let the tears out without my permission._

_I got to the car and cleared my voice. "Guys lets go home"_

_Red started comforting me telling me everything will be alright, I tried to believe her but somewhere deep inside myself I could tell that everything wouldn't be alright._

_Back to the present!..._

_"Is that it?" Bella asked softly._

_I nodded my head "mm-hmm"_

_"Don't worry its all going to be fine, we'll find a way to get through this together. Now be the girl that I've always known and love from the beginning"_

_I smiled." Thanks, I really needed that."_

_"No problem I'll always be there for you"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow sorry its short i had a lot on my hands but before i go for the holidays i WILL make sure a get one,two or three chapters up.<em>**

**_I'm closing the poll on my page!_**

* * *

><p><em>R2R (Responses to Reviews):<em>

**_Guest (Guest): I did! i did! lookie lookie its up there! Quack!_**_  
><em>

**_Guest2(guest): Time for what?! CHOCOLATE?! QUACK! TELLZ ME! i'm in suspicious :P  
><em>**

**_Guest3(guest): Non taken! Its weird I get but its because the writer is WEIREDED! YAY! I help with lyrics!_**

**_Samantha(Guest): And Ducky will be here to know your fave song!_**

* * *

><p>Well i guess that's it!<p>

QotD: Are you a big fan of Winx Club(AHHH!),My Little Pony(SQUEE!) or Puck(swoon -.-)?


	4. Chapter 3

Well…..its December…..

Sorry I've been dead but im alive now! :P :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Red P.O.V

Ever since we came back from Jason's place Lilly has been down in the dumps. But then Bella went to talk to her and Lilly has been the impossibly happy girl we've known and loved.

Bella is a miracle worker when is comes to relationship problems.

**You make me glo-o-ow**

**But a cover up won****'****t let it sho-o-w**

**So im putting my defences up**

**Cuz****'**** I don****'****t wanna fall in love**

Red's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe"

"Hi Mason!"

"So I was wondering if you and the girls would like to come to the Christmas party at Liam's tonight."

"Sure! I would love to! But I have to ask the others though…but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't refuse"

"Great! If they say yes text me. See you later"

"Bye. Love you"

"Love you to"

And then he hang up.

"Girls!" Red shouted.

"Banana!" Lilly answered. 'Banana was Lilly's way of answering/responding if people called her or the others.

"The guys just invited us to a Christmas party at Liam's! Wanna Go?"

Silence.

That was the only thing she heard until someone started crying.

'**The heck****'** She thought. She went upstairs to find everyone comforting Lilly. Until Daphne proposed a plan.

"I've got an idea!" Daphne exclaimed.

"If it doesn't involve hot-sauce and cupcakes lets hear it." Sabrina said looking directly at her sister.

"Pshh as if…but…thanks for the idea!" She smiled. "How bout Ducky goes there but doesn't tell him or break up with him there. How bout she keeps on pretending to be his 'girlfriend' until our next concert. There she'll sing a break-up song hopefully his peanut brain will try to process the fact that his 'girlfriend' just broke up with him!"

Blink. Blink.

"that…that was actually a great idea…. Who are you and what have you done to my best frend?!" Bella asked shouted.

"Nothing! She's in here somewhere! It's the truth!" Daphne put her hands up in a 'I'm innocent' kind of way.

"I've got my eyes on you" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"….So… do you guys agree with the Daffy imposter?" Sabrina asked

"If Ducky agrees were in" Red said

They all looked at each other and hear the all so familer voice of the best friend.

"Banana"

"Well girls you heard herlets get this plan into action. Hands in?" Bella asked.

"WE'RE IN!"

And from there the acting had begun.

* * *

><p>QUACK! :3<p>

How you like it?

R

E

V

I

E

W

* * *

><p>R2R:<p>

**Samantha(guest): Naww its okay! i Would choose all of them though but mostly Puck!**

**That random dude(Guest): Hehe who doesn't love Puck?**

**SilverBlade(Guest): I changed it!**

**Grapplinghookgrimm: Quacktastic! High Five!**

* * *

><p>QotMonth: How do you guys spellebrate( Ever After High) Christmas?<p>

It never snows where I am... boo I wanna see snow...

* * *

><p>Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!<p>

"Want to keep Christ in Christmas? Feed the hungry, clothe the naked, forgive the guilty, welcome the unwanted, care for the ill, love your enemies, and do unto others as you would have done unto you."

― Steve Maraboli


	5. Chapter 4

OMQuack! This is new! I'm updating faster than ever! But I did make promise. This is what it said TWO chapters ago:

"**Wow sorry its short I had a lot on my hands but before I go for the holidays I WILL make sure I get one, two or three chapters up."**

So yea here I am…

Lilly: Finally! I wanted to know what happens next!

How did you get here?! Shoo! Go!

Lilly: Banana!

So here is the chappie!

Disclaimer: I would write one but I got distracted by something shinny. Potato

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sabrina P.O.V

After Lilly agreed to the plan by the one an only fake Daphne, Red texted Mason telling him that we agreed to go. We started getting ready.

I looked through the collection of lip glosses in Bella's vanity table "Wow! For once I gotta say I LOVE this pretty shade of pink! I think it would look good on me."

As soon as I picked it up, Bella rushed over to me.

"Brina, NO! Don't do it!" she cried and knocked the lip gloss tube out of my hand and onto the floor. "OMG! That was close!" she breathed heavily.

I stared at her like I'd seen a snake. "Was that lip gloss expired or something?!"

"**WAY** worse that that!" Bella gasped. "You were two seconds away from putting on an autumn shade of lip gloss. And you are DEFINITELY a winter!"

In less than an hour were ready.

I was wearing an orange dress which has yellow dots and purple flowers on it. It has purple flowers around my waist. The earrings are gold hoops and my hair is tied in a high ponytail with bangs and a long lilac ribbon. My heels are orange with pink straps and I was wearing a gold and red bracelet.

Bella was wearing a hot pink sparkly dress with one shoulder sleeve on her right arm, a white off the shoulder strap on her left arm with dangling blue jewels and purple ribbons. It has tiny colorful details toward the end. It has a tiny little ribbon at the back and has several puffs and pink ruffles at the end. Her hair is up in a ponytail with a blue star hair clip and she also wears earrings. She was wearing a pair of pink heels.

Red was wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower, and green and yellow ruffles, a red headband and light pink heels.

Daphne was wearing a baby pink flowing dress which has purple dots and little purple flowers on it. Her dress hangs on her left shoulder. There is a light green ribbon with a purple flower on it below her chest. She also wears a light green bracelet which has two purple flowers on it. Her sandals are green with a purple flower on each shoe. Her hair is accessorized with purple flowers and thin white hairbands.

Lilly was wearing a soft blue dragging-dress with the front of her legs showing(thighs to feet), one puffy strap on her right shoulder, gold ribbons wrapped around her chest to her waist, pale yellow color inside, ruffled blue trimming on the end, and baby blue ruffles coming down to her knees under the dress. Her shoes are soft blue heels with ruffled straps on her toes and ankles and thin straps in-between with blue beads on the sides. She also wore blue earrings in the shape of diamonds that are made out of beads, a blue choker with soft blue trimming and polka-dots, a blue beaded necklace that leads from the choker, and two big gold bracelets with four small gold bracelets on her right wrist. Her hair is down to her knees and the sides are pulled back with blue barrettes

After looking in the mirror and admiring how, as Lilly would say, 'boo-tiful' we looked we waited for Jared and Max to come pick us up. We wanted to drive there ourselves but they said that we should preserve our beautiful selves…pshh like who does that?

Daphne P.O.V

'**This is gonna be the greatest plan ever!'**

We were waiting for the guys to come, so I picked up my phone and texted Max.

**Were r u guys? **

I got a response a few seconds later.

**Wow! No hi? Will b thr l8r**

I rolled my eyes at the response and replied.

**U dnt desrve a hi..:P we waitn**

The response was one word:

**K **

They arrived ten minutes later and we got in the car.

"Wow…you girls look adorable!" Jared said.

"Hey! We were going for beautiful!" Bella responded but sat down anyway.

"Ready for the party?" Max asked

"Banana! Quack!" Lilly answered all hyper like.

Max rolled his eyes after the answer but drove anyway.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination and stepped out of the car.

They walked to the door and Jared opened the door for them.

"Welcome to the Christmas party which magically happens to be the anniversary of the Sonic Rainbooms!" Jared said

The place was AMAZING! It had Christmas decorations an all but there was also a rainbow banner that had the words Sonic Rainboms in different colours!

It was amazing!

A few minutes later some of our friends came. The party was still amazingly amazing!

Two hours later Bella and I couldn't find Max and Jared. We looked around, went upstairs and found them in Max's room kissing other girls. Scratch that, they were making out with them! We looked at the ceiling to make sure there wasn't any mistletoe, unfortunately there wasn't.

This was supposed to be the best party ever.

Bella P.O.V

Daphne and I were looking for Max and Jared and we found them in Max's room. Making out with other girls!

'**Seriously?!' I thought**

I pulled Daphne to the side and told her to follow her plan (the one she gave to Ducky). She agreed and we went downstairs.

This was supposed to be the best Christmas party ever.

* * *

><p>Well...Banana!<p>

Long Chapter this time people, i'm still getting very little reviews c'mon reach into your pockets and give! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so like there is something very important i need to tell you... are you ready to hear it? you sure? ahh nahh i know you dont. okkay fine! <strong>

**I LOVE you guys! :* for being with me no matter how long i took to update! **

**Feel Proud!**

* * *

><p><strong>R2R:<strong>

**Ashley(guest): OMQuack! you just made my day! ^^ WOW! that's how you 'spellabrate' christmas?! awesome! for me its boiling hot everyday! U making me hungry...i think i have chocolate in the fridge...you get presents?! Lucky! QUACK! :3**

**Dawnvixaldi: ONCE?! but atleast you had a flurrie! :3**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry my dear Readers(I really have to find a name for you guys!) this might be the last time I write and post a chapter...NO! Don't cry! I WILL be back next year...its just that were i'm going there is no internet or any electronics soo...yea... :P<p>

* * *

><p>It's true, Christmas can feel like a lot of work, particularly for mothers. But when you look back on all the Christmases in your life, you'll find you've created family traditions and lasting memories. Those memories, good and bad, are really what help to keep a family together over the long haul.<p>

Caroline Kennedy

* * *

><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

OMQuack Ashley(guest) u made me update early! Yay!

this is the last chappie i will be able to make this year until next month/year! MAYBE! My mom kinda banned me from using the computer(Yes! computer!) So my parents aren't here so...yeahh

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Lilly P.O.V**

When we got to the party I had forgotten about the whole Jason thingy.

Until I saw him.

'**C****'****mon Ducky remember the plan****…****.the plan****…'**

"Hi babe" Jason said going in for a kiss .

'**Just let him kiss you!****'**

"Hi Jay" I fake smiled. Jay was Jason's nickname.

"Enjoying the party? The guys and I spent time preparing it, we wanted it to be special for you guys." He smiled while looking around admiring their (him and the guys) work.

'**How can an ugly heart be part of something this beautiful? ... it****'****s a shame though****'**

"It's awesome-sauce! I can't believe you did this all for us!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the plan completely.

"I gotta check the girls, be right back!"

I gave him a small wave and walked out of the room I was in looking for my best friends.

I found Bella and Daphne in the back yard sitting on a bench looking up in the blackness called the night sky.

"Watchu' guys up to?" I asked sitting next to Bella since she was the closest.

They both sighed. **'****Oh no! What if it****'****s relationship problem?! I****'****m bad at help people! But hey! These are my friend****'****s I****'****m talking bout! Lemme help them!**

"We can't explain right now but when we get back home we'll make sure to tell you and the others." The fake Daphne (because she's all moody-woody) said.

"Well atleast that won't take long! The party is almost over!" said an enthusiastic Lilly.

"Really? What time is it?" Bella asked.

I took out my phone and checked the time. "It's three in the morning….wow it's late….but considering the time we've spent talking it must be time to go."

After I said that Sabrina came opened the back door and saw us. "Here you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Its time to go."

We stood up and made our long journey to the front door. When I got to the door I opened it and held the doorknob.

I breathed heavily. "WOW! That was a looong walk. I'm soo tired!"

"Lazy!" Sabrina shouted from the car. "Let's go!"

I had left my car here at the guys place a few months back. So we went home with my car.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

I wonder why Bell, Daffy and Ducky were sitting outside.

"Hey you guys? Why were you sitting outside?" I suddenly heard someone crying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry I made you cry!" I apologised.

"No it's ok.. You have to know…..but not now" Daphne said.

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Sorry its short i'm rushing!<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley...i'm sorry but this is the last time (maybe) don't cry! noo! Really? all i just did was write what was in my head. It was so annoying... forcing me to write this story but here i am! i'm actually glad i have reviewers!<p>

No i dont get any presents :( its sad though...No need to tell me twice about eating that chocolate! :) seriously your reminding me of this other story i would review all the time. I would remind the person to update...now whats the name?...oh yea! : 'There's something about Brandon' and 'Positive? Not so positive!' they are Winx Club stories!

Quack! :3

* * *

><p>I finally found a name for you guys! it's kinda like banana's but its "Baby Nana's' ain't it great?!<p>

**I LOVE YOU! :***

Quack! :3

~The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky Lilly


	7. Chapter 7: Last Chapter

**Sorry for the wait. So this chapter is short because it's the last chapter in this story.**

**Ashley, I SO SO SO sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I had already left so i couldn't update... Sorry!**

**Randomauthor (Guest) lemme explain.**

**The guys were secretly cheating on the girls. So the girls decided that they were just going to pretend to be their girlfriend s until their next concert(the first chapter) where the song which they sang was a break up song. They sang a break up song to the guys.**

**Still don't get it? Ask again I'll answer!**

**Disclaimer: I saw something Shiny so i couldn't write it...**

*.*.*.*.*.

OK! That's it! These boys are REALLY pissing me off here!

Our own boyfriends cheated on us!

But hey! We're breaking up with them, we're never going to see them AND we made an AMAZING song!

"Are ya ready girls?" Sabrina Grimm. Which were: Daphne, Red, Bella (not evil) and Lilly.

"Maybe. I think. Wait… am I?" Red said looking at Daphne with fear in her eyes.

"Of course your ready. Trust me" the ever present fashionista said while fixing her hair to make sure its in place.

"Guys its time. Hands in. " Lilly said jumping up and down. "Quack!"

"3. 2. 1 Sonic Rainbooms!"

Curtains open.

"Hey guys!" the crowd cheers for the girl band. "The Sonic Rainbooms are back with another song. This one is called Ugly heart and its for some very special people here!" Lilly said. "Enjoy!"

We started singing and deep down inside of me I hoped that the very 'special' people understood our song.

*.*.*.

"Thanks for coming everybody!"

They walked of stage but Bella remained blowing kisses to her fans. 'Typical Bella' Lilly thought.

When she returned from her adoring fans, there were the very 'special' people waiting for them. Their boyfriends.

Max, Daphne's boyfriend, was the first to speak. "Great song girls." He said sarcastically.

"Aww thanks, I hope you heard the massage." Daphne faked a smile.

Jason (Lilly's Boyfriend) rolled his eyes, "Exactly what are you trying to say here? That you're breaking up with us?"

"Yes." Lilly said with a straight face.

Jared (Bella) "If I may ask, why are you breaking up with us?"

"Didn't you hear the song" Bella started singing. " Ok you're pretty, your face is a work of art, Your smile could light up New York City after dark,  
>Ok you're cover boy pretty stamped with a beauty mark, But it's such a pity, a boy so pretty; With an ugly heart."<p>

"Explain. "Mason (Red). All the boys looked confused.

"Ok, so you're pretty, your face is a work of art but you have an ugly heart. Like really bad. So we can't stand it, that's why we are breaking up with you

"So that's it, you're just breaking up with us that easy?" Liam (Sabrina) asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said popping the 'p'.

"Peace" Bella said

"Quack (bye)" Lilly said. 'Geez would you stop quacking for one minute?' Red thought.

"See ya never" Sabrina made a peace sign.

The Sonic Rainbooms walked away with their head held high and confident smiles. They marked the day when they finally got the courage to break up with their boyfriends scratch that, ex-boyfriends.

Once they got outside they took a deep breath of their surroundings and Daphne said "Hear that girls? That's the sound of freedom given to five girls." She sighed a long happy sigh.

"Now its time for us to enjoy our life without them." Lilly said.

"Yeah. So let's go enjoy life right now!" Bella said excitedly.

"So what do you say girls, hand in?" said Sabrina

"1!"

"2!'

"3!'

"SONIC RAINBOOMS!"

*.*.*.*

**Well, That's it! Sonic Rainbooms is finally done! And with a happy ending too! :3**

**Thanks for sticking with me through everything! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**"On behalf of Sonic Rainbooms Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!"**


End file.
